Firesong spoofs
by Padfoot04
Summary: The wind on fire trilogy (The wind singer, slaves of the mastery and Firesong): A collection of songfics about the end of Firesong. The thoughts of Kess, Bo and Jumper have been mentioned so far, but others may come into it later. PG to be safe. R
1. Where do I hide?

A/N: I noticed Kess and Bo seemed to have changed places by the end of the fight. I'm trying to illustrate that. I've changed the words to "Where do I hide?" by Nickelback. POV stands for point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Where do I hide?" or "The wind on fire".

**Bowman's POV:**  
  
I looked at Kess, who was telling me to leave, telling me not to cross the line and join the singer people.  
  
_Got a duty to the world  
I must cross that line_  
  
I had to do it. I was the chosen child of the prophetess. Out of all the singer people, it was most important that I went. They could do it without anyone but me. Kess' life was my priority.  
  
_First on the death list  
But she's last on mine_

**Kestrel's POV:**  
  
I was so angry at you, Jumper. I couldn't believe you didn't tell him before.  
  
_Lookin' for some answers  
Long past due  
Walking through the dark cave  
Staring straight at you  
_  
Neither of us hid from death. We fought over it. It was life without the other we were scared of. I opened my mind to him. It was all I could do.

_I still hear him screaming "where do I hide?"  
I opened up, and I said "hurry inside"  
_  
**Jumper's POV:  
**  
I watched the fight and my heart broke for the children. I knew I couldn't interfere, but it was so tempting.  
  
_He said, she said ...  
No she don't_

Her people knew she had to die. Her mother could see it and the others could sense it.

_Be back before morning  
We all know she won't  
_  
**Bowman's POV:**  
  
Even now, years later, I haven't forgotten that day.  
  
_Well I remember that summer  
Like yesterday  
And I remember our mother  
As we went away  
_  
**Kestrel's POV:  
**  
_I still hear him screaming "where do I hide?"  
I opened up and I said "hurry inside"_  
  
Suddenly our minds were one. We shared everything anyway. All those memories that were suddenly fused together already involved the two of us. Combining us didn't change much because we already went together... always together.  
  
_The shared memories mixed... both his and mine  
I opened up and I said "hurry inside"  
_  
_Got a duty to the world  
I __Must cross that line  
_  
I had to do it. I was the chosen child of the prophetess. Out of all the singer people, it was most important that I went. They could do it without anyone but me. Bo's life was my priority.  
  
_First on the death list  
But he's last on mine_

**Bowman's POV:**  
  
You explained everything but I couldn't... didn't want to believe it.

_Finally got some answers  
Long past due_

I was so angry at you, Jumper. I couldn't believe you didn't tell me before.

_Shook my head in fury  
Staring straight at you  
_  
**Kestrel's POV:  
**  
Even now, years later, I haven't forgotten that day.  
  
_I still hear him screaming "where do I hide?"  
I opened up and I said "hurry inside"  
__The shared memories mixed... both his and mine  
I opened up and I said "hurry inside"_


	2. Stairway to heaven

Disclaimer: I do not own Stairway to heaven or The wind on fire.

**Stairway to heaven:**

There's a singer who's sure of her destiny

And the flame is her stairway to heaven

And when she gets there she knows

If Bo won't let her go

She will still have to do what she came for

There's and Old Testament

It seems to point to Bo

But you know sometimes words have to meanings

For in him all things meet

But she is pure singer

Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven

But Bo can understand

When he looks at the land

And the spirits are crying for kindness

When he returns he sees

The flame's glow through the trees

And he feels his twin's mental closeness

And it's rumoured that soon if the singers find the tune

Then the fire will lead us to kindness

And a new life will start

For the morah-free hearts

And the homeland will echo with laughter

And it makes him wonder

There's the morah and the singers

The opposite paths

And Albard chose what side he'd join

Yes there are two paths you can go by

But when the time comes

There's still time to change the road you're on

The song is starting and Kess must go

Says goodbye to Bo

The singers call on her to join them

The singers start to hear the wind blow

And they all know

Their stairway lies on the raging wind

And as they fly on down the road

Their flames larger than their soul

There walks a lady we all know

Who is the mor and wants to show

How you should never share your gold

And if you focus very hard

The song will come to you at last

The flames will join and become one

Fall into bliss and then fade out.


End file.
